bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amanda113122
Archive 1, Archive 2, & Archive 3 __TOC__ Vandal User:Toajovan removed all content from another user's page. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 15:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Someone messed up the Lewa Page! (http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Lewa) Thenimas (talk) 22:42, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Pages for Deletion Please delete these pages Toa, Empty, and beginning. JediToa (talk) 14:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Yourdadsdad This user keeps vandelising pages so they are unable to be undone.I need help. -- Toa Matau 21:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) More pages that need to be deleted! Pregnancy Plan of the Great Beings You're a moron. If a "Maorian" had a problem with a page saying that "Pakari" means something in their language, then they would be upset with all the Toa Mata's names, because they all translate over to Maori, along with the original Kanohi. I won't be surprised if you block me, because you know I'm right, that's all you admins do on here, protecting pages from improvement. [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] (Talk) 01:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The page of mine that you deleted, the Plan of the Great Beings, was not fanon. All of the information was taken from canon Bionicle sources, mainly Journey's End. There were none of my opinions or even any inferences. All of it was directly stated in the books. I felt that it was important for Bionicle fans to have a clear single source to find what the original intentions of the Great Beings were and how and why they went wrong, which is a massively significant point in the plot. Danieleicd (talk) 21:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm not trying to be aggressive or give you hate mail, I just wanted to let you know that I was not posting wrong information. :The info itself is fine, but the name is not. Nowhere in all of BIONICLE is there referred to a "The Plan of the Great Beings." The page title was fanon, even though the info was not. Our canon policy prevents us from posting fan-made material (such as a made-up name over a plan never precisely defined in canon). You could add the info to other pages, but please don't create a fanon-titled page for it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Conglaturation Huh... so you're an Admin now? Congratulations! And... hellooo... I never knew you were on the Ace Attorney Wiki too! Neat! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:08, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Why have you deleted so many of my recent edits! They were not false! You even deleted statements I made that I provided proof for! Explain! Danieleicd (talk) 03:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I tend to be somewhat oblivious. XD --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, not you. I meant Amanda113122. Danieleicd (talk) 16:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki Vandalism I just reverted a large amount of vandalism on the BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui page made by a user called Alabamarapecat. In the comment for my edit, I also mentioned Sanic111, but he doesn't seem to have actually done any damage. His edit just got mixed in with all the others. --King Starscream (talk) 15:11, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vahi Easteregg Honestly I thought I uploaded it longer ago. Either way, sure! --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 00:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if there was a golden mask of fire. I know there's there new one and the comic con exclusive, but is there one like the new ones that come with the 2015 antagonists? The multicolored ones. 04:29, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism AwesomeToa has been putting information on the Skull Grinder and Skull Scorpio page that has not been released by lego yet and I'm not even sure is true. I changed it so it was correct, and he changed it back to incorrect! I just changed it back to correct but I'm pretty sure he will change it back. I think some information on the Kulta page is also incorrect, and last time I saw, he edited it. I thought you could help. Thanks. ToaAdactus227 (talk) 17:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC)ToaAdactus227 Administrators Hey Amanda - you might remember me, you might not - regardless, I've been a rollback here and I've been checking in from time to time. I appreciate the work you've been doing for the Wiki, and it's upsetting to see that it's slipping into inactivity. I was wondering if you would accept my request to become an administrator on here. Most of the staff is inactive and I was hoping for there to be another person who looks after the site. If I may tell you a quick story (and I think you know about this already - you were probably a new user at the time of this), four years ago, another user and I "defended" the Wiki against a swarm of vandals who were making hundreds of continuous edits. Their goal was to tear the Wiki apart and do as much damage to it as they possibly could. The original staff wasn't paying much attention to the situation, despite the fact that they could obviously tell the Wiki was under attack various times and yet they didn't take any major actions to stop it. Finally, I was granted the position of an administrator for a brief period of time. After gathering evidence that there would be another attack, I shut down the Wiki overnight and disabled all editing on it - something that the staff was angry at me for, but after that, the Wiki didn't experience any more attacks. Point being, I know how to take charge and handle situations when no one else is there to. As a fan of BIONICLE and a person who's been here for a while, I would love to become an administrator on here once more, just to keep things secure. I am, of course, asking for your permission to appoint me to this position. It's entirely your decision. Thank you Amanda! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 01:47, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! It's unfortunate that the staff has gone entirely inactive. As a user of this Wiki for five years, I've seen a lot of people come and go and it's surprising to see that nearly everyone is gone. And you're one of the few people who are still around. Toa 95 hasn't been "very" active recently, and I don't know if I can contact him via any other Wikis, but I'll try to. Although I don't think that he'd be able to promote me to such a position when he too is an administrator. I'll try and contact a Wikia staff member or someone and I'll see what they can do. Thanks again Amanda! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 01:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) This is a request LEGOFan, Benny, and I have created a Lego community central wiki where different LEGO Wikis can collaborate and have competitions/events together. If you are interested in joining. Please let me know what you think. Below is the link to LCC. http://lego-community-central.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Community_Central_Wikia Rapmilo (talk)Rapmilo Yo, Amanda, how're you doin'? :P I don't know if you remember me (or like, are still active), I'm Guurahk from ye olde BMP times :P I had a bout of nostalgia and came back to this place. You still around? Haven't been to BMP in ages. Also I didn,t even remember about the A-Z article! Hope you,re doing well and see this... Someday. :P -- 08:47, December 24, 2018 (UTC)Guurahk204 / Bionicleaz Life been busy, Guurahk. I have move on to video gaming (since I left, I finally got a PS3 and now PS4 & Nintendo Switch) and watching anime and other stuff. But one day I will return whenever I get a break or vacation to help out on this wiki. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 05:49, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hey Amanda, it's been a few years, hope everything has been well for you. Hope we have a chance to chat again someday soon. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] -